Eevee Squad
Eevee Squad '''(Japanese: '''EV分隊 ''EV'' Buntai) is an anime that revolves around the eight Eeveelutions and Eevee. Characters Eevee Squad Vaporeon Vaporeon (Japanese: シャワーズ Showers), also known as Vapor (Japanese: 降雨 ''Kōu'') is the oldest of the original Eeveelutions.Confirmed in Now You See Her, Now You Don't! She is often the most mature, although at times she can be a bit less mature. Her known moves are Water Gun, Double Kick, Bouncy Bubble and Aurora Beam. Flareon Flareon (Japanese: ブースター Booster), also known as Flare (Japanese: 気合 ''Kiai'') is the youngest of the original Eeveelutions, if Eevee is excluded.Confirmed in Flareon's Exciting Day! He is more fight oriented then his older sister and older brother, who are health oriented and speed oriented respectively. His known moves are Ember, Double Kick, Fire Spin, Sizzly Slide and Focus Energy. Jolteon Jolteon (Japanese: サンダース Thunders), also known as Jolt (Japanese: ボルト ''Boruto'') is the middle child of the original Eeveelutions.Confirmed in Thunder Shower! He is more mature then Flareon, but less mature then Vaporeon most of the time. His known moves are Thunder Shock, Double Kick, Pin Missle, Buzzy Buzz and Thunderbolt. Eevee Eevee (Japanese: イーブイ Eievui) is the youngest of the original Eeveelutions. She has an Everstone necklace, implying that she does not want to evolve. Like the partner Eevee in Let's Go, her tail's tipped is curved like a heart. Her known moves are Tackle, Sand Attack, Double Kick, Protect, Bouncy Bubble, Buzzy Buzz and Sizzly Slide. Espeon Espeon (Japanese: エーフィ Eifie), also known as Esp (Japanese: サイ Sai) is the oldest of her familyConfirmed in Espeon and Umbreon!, which consists of her and Umbreon. Eevee calls her Elfie-san in the Japanese version, where as in the English version Eevee simply calls her "the mother I never had". Her known moves are Confusion, Morning Sun, Helping Hand and Glitzy Glow. Umbreon Umbreon (Japanese: ブラッキー Blacky), also known as Umber (Japanese: 夜分 ''Yabun'') is the youngest of his family, which consists of him and Espeon. He is very immature, and act as if he is insane at times. His known moves are Pursuit, Baddy Bad, Helping Hand and Moonlight. Glaceon Glaceon (Japanese: グレイシア Glacia), also known as Glace, is twins with her sister, Leafeon.Confirmed in Leaves, Ice and Pixie Dust! She and Leafeon are the step-daughters of Sylveon. Her known moves are Freezy Frost, Icy Wind and Helping Hand. Leafeon Leafeon (Japanese: リーフィア Leafia), also known as Leafy, is twins with her sister, Glaceon. She and Glaceon are the step-daughters of Sylveon. Her known moves are Razor Leaf, Helping Hand and Sappy Sap. Sylveon Sylveon (Japanese: ニンフィア Nymphia), also known as Sylver (Japanese: ニンフ ''Ninfu''), is the step-mother of Leafeon and Glaceon. Her known moves are Fairy Wind, Disarming Voice and Sparkly Swirl. Other Pokemon Bunneary Buneary (Japanese: ミミロル Mimirol) is one of Eevee's friends. She has a Loppunite necklace to use when she evolves into a Loppunny someday.Confirmed in Eevee's Friendship! Her only known move is Return. Zorua Zorua (Japanese: ゾロア Zorua) is one of Eevee's friends. He is the brother of Rockruff. His only known move is Fury Swipes. Rockruff Rockruff (Japanese: イワンコ Iwanko) is one of Eevee's friends. He is the brother of Zorua. His known moves are Happy Hour and Thunder Fang. Pichu Pichu (Japanese: ピチュー Pichu) is one of Eevee's friends. She holds a Pikanium-Z for when she evolves into a Pikachu someday. Her only known move is Volt Tackle. Mareanie Mareanie (Japanese: ヒドイデ Hidoide) is one of Eevee's friends. She is a reformed bully. Her only known move is Toxic Spikes. Trivia * Despite Eevee having a higher male gender ratio, six of the Eeveelutions are females. Category:Anime